


Wake-up Call

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:38:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared calls Jensen from a party.  An interlude in my Highschool AU series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jensen's cell rings at some ungodly hour; he glances at the clock as he drags his eyes open and groans when he sees that it's almost 2am. He swears and reaches for his phone, wanting to see who the fuck is calling him at this time so he can ignore them and go back to sleep.

 

It's Jared.

 

All thoughts of throwing his phone against the wall vanish.

 

"'lo?" Jensen grunts into the phone. He can hear muffled music on the other end, and rolls his eyes. It seems that Chad's party is still going strong.

 

"Hey man," Jared slurs. "Did I wake ya?"

 

"This better be good," Jensen mutters.

 

"In... in class today," Jared begins.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"You were. You. I couldn't stop staring, man."

 

"Uh..."

 

Jared's voice lowers, a throaty hum, husky with alcohol and arousal. "You were so hard," he groans.

 

Jensen's eyes fly open. "Jesus Christ," he says quietly.

 

"Couldn't stop staring," Jared continues. "Jus'... jus' wanted t'get on my knees..."

 

Jensen inhales sharply, one hand automatically going under the covers and pressing against his cock through his boxers. "What did you want to do?" he whispers. "Tell me..."

 

"Wanted to suck you," Jared says. "Wanted to get your dick in my mouth and lick an' suck an', an', wanted you t'come all over my face, wanted you t'see me covered in your come... oh fuck, God, I'm so fuckin' _hard_..."

 

"Me too," Jensen says quietly, his voice rough. "Are you jerkin' off, Jay?"

 

A breathy laugh answers him. "Yeah," Jared says. "'m in Chad's bathroom. Got my pants around m'knees, man. Wish you could be here... wanna fuck you so bad..."

 

" _Nngh_ ," Jensen grunts, tugging at his boxers to get at his cock. He's rock-hard and damp, and he wraps his hand around his dick and strokes firmly, listening to Jared's pants and gasps on the other end of the line.

 

"What's it feel like, Jared? Your hand on your dick..."

 

"So good," Jared whispers. "So damn hot an' I wish it was your ass around my dick... love your ass, man... wanna lick you open an' fuck you good."

 

Jensen closes his eyes and presses his head back into the pillow, biting his lip as he tightens his grip and starts fucking his fist.

 

"I'm so close, man," Jensen whimpers. "I want... want you here, want you in my bed, wanna lick you all over and spread my legs for you..."

 

"God, such a slut." Jared chokes out a half-laugh and his breathing becomes faster, more labored. Jensen pictures Jared in his head; leaning against the wall, jeans shoved down to his knees, legs spread as he strokes his dick, those gorgeous hands wrapped around his hard length.

 

"Only for you," Jensen whispers, and comes hard, soaking his sheets and hand as he grunts down the phone, listening to Jared's matching gasps.

 

There's near silence for a few moments, broken only by their breathing.

 

"'m coming to see you," Jared says.

 

"Okay," Jensen mumbles. "You know where the key is."

 

He falls asleep with his phone against his shoulder, his hand still wrapped around his limp cock, and only wakes up when he feels Jared sliding into bed next to him. In a move that Jensen will attempt to deny in the morning, he curls up almost without thought, fitting himself around Jared's body and settling his head on his chest.

 

"Good party?" he mumbles.

 

"Sucked without you," Jared chuckles.

 

"Course it did," Jensen says, and promptly falls asleep.


End file.
